battle_for_boifandomcom-20200214-history
Original challenge
SPOILERS! The below information contains spoilers for BOI/BOIR/BFBOI. Please watch the episode(s) in question if you haven't seen them already. "original challenge" is the first episode of BOI and the 1st episode overall. It was released on March 8th, 2017 by Leo Friends. A Fish comes up to a group of objects to ask them to be in his show. The first challange was to stay on the battle beam. Watch it now on YouTube! Plot Cold Open SC Animator walks up to Ribbit Image to ask him about what he's doing, he then responds, saying that he was watching Eggy play with her friends. SC Animator then wants to watch with Ribbit Image, so they do. Eggy asks Fake Apple if the cliff is safe, then he responds with "yes." Hearing this, Eggy jumps off, realizing that it wasn't safe. Fake Apple then corrects his mistake, saying that he thought Eggy was talking about him and apologizes. Eggy then continues to fall until she eventually cracks from the fall. All of this happens while Bendeafy is next to them, watching. Fish Shows Up Fish walks up to Glasses and Pinky and asks them if they want to compete in his show while Bendeafy looks down on them. They say yes and that they have friends who can join the show as well. Fish names the show "Battle Of Idiots", Glasses gets mad and asks him to repeat the name of the show. Fish responds with an "uh..." and the intro plays. Challenge Fish states that the challenge is to stay on the battle beam, and the last 2 standing win and get to be the team captains. Everyone fall off, exept for Bendeafy and Ribbit Image, who get to be the team captains that were never formed because the show was rebooted for BOIR. Everyone else was up for elimination! Goofs/Errors *From 0:00 - 0:02, SC Animator keeps walking, even though he wasn't actually moving *At 0:05, SC Animator loses his legs for a brief moment *At 0:10, the screen suddenly turns black *From 0:10 - 0:11, Fake Apple's left leg is disconnected from his body *At 0:11, Fake Apple's asset moves down *At 0:15, Fake Apple's legs move slightly to the left *At 0:15, Eggy just teleports from the top of the cliff, to an area above the cliff, thus, falling *At 0:16, Fake Apple's legs move back to where they were before 0:15 *At 0:19, the screen suddenly turns black again *At 0:21, Fish continues walking, even though he wasn't actually moving *At 0:22, Fish slightly moves down *At 0:24, Bendeafy appears to be looking down on everyone, but it isn't known if that was intentional, or not *From 0:40 - 0:44, Glasses has thinner limbs and eyes than everyone else *From 0:39 - 0:43, the contestants seem to be getting bigger as the camera gets closer to the mountain *At 1:00, Eggy is shown to be alive, although she was never recovered *At 1:14, the frame from 1:00 reappears *At 1:16, the screen suddenly turns black, yet again Category:Episodes Category:BOI Episodes Category:2017 Episodes